


Space

by creature_17



Series: Memories for you [5]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Modification, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creature_17/pseuds/creature_17
Summary: Ричард всегда засыпал первым.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Memories for you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937518
Kudos: 7





	Space

_2083 год._

Гэвин поглаживал по волосам уснувшего у него под боком андроида. Он не чувствовал тяжести искусственной руки, которой Ричард его обнимал. Гэвин всматривался в черноту за иллюминатором, расслабленно улыбаясь своим мыслям. Он полулежал, прислоняясь к холодной металлической стенке каюты и почти не шевелился, стараясь не потревожить погрузившегося в гибернацию андроида.

Рид бы никогда не согласился на это искусственное, почти вечное, подобие жизни. Все началось с того, что в сорок третьем он сильно повредил руку, экспериментальное протезирование прошло успешно, кости прекрасно срослись под тонким слоем покрывавшего их металла. За тридцать лет все его тело стало _таким_. Ричарда это забавляло. "Кто из нас теперь железка?" С органами было сложнее. Столь же инновационный препарат не убил Гэвина в сорок девятом.

Рид бы никогда не согласился на это, если бы однажды на свою извечную шутку о том, что люди живут не долго не услышал от Ричи, что тот без него _жить_ не будет.

Риду казалось, что его дурное сознание поместили в тело терминатора. Кожа у него не сползала как скин у андроидов, но там, где была совсем тонкой, виднелись неестественные "стальные" кости.

Рид не боялся, что станет каким-нибудь жутким мутантом, жрущим людей, Рид боялся, что его тупая железка деактивируется, случись с ним что.

Бионическое тело было более выносливым и почти не убиваемым. Гэвин заставил Ричарда решить "проблему", с его, теперь уже, не таким прочным корпусом. Гэвин предпочитал не думать, что его андроид наплел его брату. Цель оправдала средства.

Гэвину нравилась перспектива свалить с Земли. В памяти всплывали комиксы и фильмы о космических путешествиях, ставших теперь реальностью. Люди колонизировали пригодные для жизни планеты. Они бывали на двух и сейчас летели к третьей. Просто посмотреть.

Гэвину больше нравилось в космосе, на своем небольшом корабле. Ричарду было все равно где, если Гэвин был с ним.

Мужчина чуть сполз вниз, все же разбудив своего андроида, Ричард прижал его к себе крепче, попутно укутывая в тонкое одеяло, девятисотый делал это машинально, зная, что новому-старому телу Рида теперь некритичны ни холод, ни жара.

– Ричи, я так тебя люблю, – он прошептал это почти не слышно, касаясь губами выступающей ключицы андроида.

Гэвин никогда не задумывался о том, что они могут надоесть друг другу. Каждый день он видел одно и тоже лицо, каждый день его обнимали родные руки. Они редко расставались даже на час. Хоть Гэвин и не стал полноценным механизмом, в его сознании что-то упорно привязало его к Ричарду, заведя как "настройки по умолчанию", несмотря на всю изначальную ненависть к андроидам, несмотря ни на что.

В жизни Гэвина существовал только Ричард Рид, который, несмотря на свое кибер-происхождение, всегда засыпал первым.


End file.
